Why Did You Ever Change?
by Dark Cherry Blossom
Summary: He left her to go to Hong Kong. She changed because of his decision to leave her. RR!


**Why Did You Ever Change?**

**By: Dark Cherry Blossom**

**Syaoran left Sakura to go Hong Kong, our dear Saku changed her entire lifestyle, along with Tomoyo's, they were the smartest in the school and most cold-hearted. They became skaters, they had no other friends, just themselves.**

**"Sakura-chan!!!! Your going to be late again!!" shouted her father.**

**"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!" screamed Sakura. As she screamed this she was putting on her twin dragons shirt along with her black dragon hoodie and black pants.**

**"Late again kaijuu?" taunted her brother Touya.**

**"MOUUU!!! Sakura no kaijuu! Onii-chan baka!" retorted Sakura.**

**Sakura grabbed her skateboard as she stuffed a piece of toast in to her mouth. As she ran out the door she said, "Shee sha shater!" (See ya later!")**

**Tomoyo was waiting outside for her on her skateboard which said Darkened Blossoms in purple with a blue flame background. Sakura's skateboard said Ying-Fa with cherry blossoms scattered around the name. As they skated to school, Tomoyo said, "Sakura-chan... You do realize this is our last day here? Tomorrow we'll be going to Hong Kong!!"**

**"YEAH!!! I can't wait!" said Sakura as she punched the air with her fist.**

**"But we'll be seeing _him_ there… Then _he_ will probably ruin everything along with _his_ stupid cousin _Meilin_..."**

**Tomoyo sweat dropped at Sakura's sudden mood change. Tomoyo shrugged it off, she was used to this anyway.**

**School Campus**

**As they arrived on school campus, everyone stared as Tomoyo and Sakura skated their way to their lockers."What do you want?!" yelled Sakura. She caused many heads to turn around and look the other way. Tomoyo shook her head at this. **

**They headed off to homeroom and waited for the bell to ring. "Well, well, well… If it isn't Kinoloser and her friend Daidorko…" taunted Chiharu Mihara.**

"**Shut your mouth Mihara, you might attract flies, then again, hopefully you do. Then you'll choke and die!" laughed Sakura.**

"**You really SHOULD shut your mouth Mihara, I mean you wouldn't want to ruin your reputation of being the bitch of this school now would you?" retorted Tomoyo. Both talked in a cold voice that scared off Chiharu and her group of idiots. The bell rang and Terada-sensei slid open the door.**

"**Hai, today minna-san, when I call your name come up to the front where I will give you your schedule."**

"**Rika Arisagawa"**

"**Tomoyo Daidouji"**

"**Naoko Himeko"**

"**Eriol Hiiragazawa"**

"**Sakura Kinomoto"**

"**Chiharu Mihara"**

"**Yamazaki Takashi"**

"**Ryu Sato"**

**And so on went the list. As Sakura and Tomoyo returned to their seats, they switched schedules.**

_**Name: Daidouji, Tomoyo**_

_**Guardian: Sonomi Daidouji**_

_**Address: 146 Plum Blossom Road**_

_**Period 1: 6A History**_

_**Period 2: 5A Math**_

_**Period 3: Gym/P.E.**_

_**Period 4: 3A Choir**_

_**Period 5: 8A English**_

_**Period 6: 9A Science **_

_**Homeroom: 14A**_

_**Name: Sakura Kinomoto**_

_**Guardian: Fujitaka Kinomoto**_

_**Address: 198 Cherry Blossom Drive**_

_**Period 1: 6A History**_

_**Period 2: 5A Math**_

_**Period 3: Gym/P.E.**_

_**Period 4: Art**_

_**Period 5: 8A English**_

_**Period 6: 9A Science**_

_**Homeroom: 14A**_

"**At least we have 6 of our classes together! Right Tomoyo-chan?"**

"**Yup, at least we got 6 of our classes together… Eriol-kun! Can I see your schedule? Thanks!" said Tomoyo as she grabbed his schedule.**

_**Name: Eriol Hiiragazawa**_

_**Address: 178 Spinel Sun Avenue**_

**_Guardian: Nakuru Satoshi_**

_**Period 1: 6A History**_

_**Period 2: 5A Math**_

_**Period 3: Gym/P.E.**_

_**Period 4: Art**_

_**Period 5: 8A English**_

_**Period 6: 9A Science**_

_**Homeroom: 14A**_

"**Mouu!! You have MY EXACT schedule Eriol-kun!" whined Sakura.**

"**Heh… Well it's not MY fault Saku-chan, it's the school administrator at our dear Seijuu High… Heh…" said Eriol in his 'mysteriously' kind voice.**

"**Minna-san! Don't forget! Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura Kinomoto, and Eriol Hiiragazawa will be going to Hong Kong tomorrow! Congratulations!" said Terada-sensei.**

"**Arigatou Terada-sensei." said Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol.**

** History**

**As Aya-sensei went on talking, everyone was either sleeping or staring out the window not caring what happened.**

**LUNCH!**

"**FINALLY! The day is almost over! Whew! Tomorrow we won't be here anymore!" said Sakura as they walked to their lunch spot, under the cherry blossom tree. They sat down and ate quietly, until Eriol said, "Do you guys have any idea what time our flight is leaving?"**

"**Nope, you know right Tomoyo-chan?"**

"**Err…. I thought YOU guys knew…"**

"**We are sooo screwed Tomoyo-chan!!" whined Sakura.**

**Afterschool**

"**Do you two want to come to my house?" asked Sakura as they took out their skateboards.**

"**Sure." Said Eriol.**

"**Wait… Let me tell my mother said Tomoyo as she grabbed her phone from her pocket.**

"**Okaa-san? Hai, it's me, I'm going over to Sakura-chan's house, is that okay? Hai, arigatou Okaa-san! Bye! Alright! Let's go!"**

**They skated their way to Sakura's house with Eriol coming along, his skateboard said Spinel Moon with a plain blue background.**

**Sakura opened the door to her house and they all went up stairs. "Do you two mind helping me pack for tomorrow?" she said sheepishly. "I forgot to do it yesterday." **

"**No problem!" they both said simultaneously, as they started grabbing random things and stuffing it in a luggage pack that came out of no where.**

**Suddenly then, the phone rang, Sakura picked it up.**

"**Mosh, moshi!"**

"**Hello, may I please speak to Sakura Kinomoto?"**

"**Hai, this is she."**

"**Oh hello Ms. Kinomoto, I just called from Seijuu High to inform you that you will be boarding flight number 651. The plane will be boarding at 9:15 AM tomorrow morning. You best be at Tomoeada Airport by 8:30. You will be arriving in Hong Kong at 10:45 AM and someone will be picking you up from there and will be giving you a tour. Any questions?"**

"**Hai, where will Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun and I be staying?"**

"**Oh, you will be staying at a mansion on 1345 Wolf Blossoms Road. You will also be attending Kurisami High School, it is a private high school for advanced studies. That will be all, good bye Ms. Kinomoto."**

"**See ya!" said Sakura.**

"**Who was that?" asked Eriol.**

"**Oh, just some lady telling us stuffs for tomorrow like our flight 651… Blah, blah, blah, that stuff."**

** Next Morning**

"**Woah, I woke up early for once today…" Sakura muttered to herself. She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. **

"**Up early for once kaijuu?" said Touya.**

"**SAKURA NO KAIJUU!" yelled Sakura as she stomped on Touya's foot.**

"**ITAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Touya.**

**Sakura sat down for breakfast as Touya went on screaming, while Sakura smiled to herself.**

** Airport**

"**Flight 651 now boarding. I repeat, flight 651 is now boarding." Said the intercom voice. **

**Sakura hugged her family good-bye.**

"**If any gakis try to hurt you kaijuu, just call me and I'll be in Hong Kong as fast as I can!" threatened Touya.**

"**I don't think that will happen Onii-chan!" Sakura said sweetly.**

"**Bye everyone! I'll miss you! I'll be back in summer!" said Sakura as Eriol and Tomoyo were saying good bye to their family/guardians. **

** Hong Kong International Airport**

"**So, who is taking us o a tour Saku-chan?" asked Eriol.**

"**Mou… I don't know…" said Sakura.**

"**Look there!" said Tomoyo as she pointed to where she was talking about. There standing was a person holding a sign that read, 'Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol Hiiragazawa, and Sakura Kinomoto'. That very person was…**

**MUWAHAHHAHAH!! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, but I must keep you all guessing! Who is it?! Is it…**

**A) A new character**

**B) Syaoran  
C) Meilin  
Review and you'll find out sooner!!!!! **

**Ja Ne!**

**Dark Cherry Blossom**


End file.
